TES Ficlet  Shiphrah and Ginger
by smokingbones
Summary: A short ficlet/oneshot of my two TES IV: Oblivion characters - Ginger Roux and Shiphrah Arenim. Mature due to violence  just to be safe .


The strawberry-blond Breton gazed at the aloof Dunmer walking next to her. Shiphrah's hair was a disturbing shade of dark red; Ginger wondered if her hair was actually that color or if she simply dragged her hair through a puddle of blood every morning. Of course Ginger knew she didn't _really_ do that but it looked as if she had; she thought it to be the same shade as dried blood, a dark and deep sanguine. The Dunmer sensed she was being scrutinized by the Breton and glared in her direction.

"What?" Shiphrah hissed through clenched teeth.

The Breton's voice faltered under the intense glare of those red eyes, "I…uh…your hair. Were you born with that hair color?"

"That is a stupid question." Shiphrah said plainly.

"'Tis a question nonetheless, and that wasn't an answer."

"Yes. I was born with dark red hair. By Sithis! Are all Breton this chatty, or just you?"

"Just me!" Ginger exclaimed jokingly, nudging Shiphrah in the stomach with her elbow.

The Dunmer looked utterly unamused.

"You never smile, do you?"

"I smile," Shiphrah began.

"Oh, that's good. For a minute there I thought you were inca-"

"…when my dagger is deep in someone's throat."

The Dunmer finished and with a dramatic flare looked straight at Ginger while making a stabbing motion with her left hand.

Ginger was quiet a long while after that.

* * *

The two women continued down the Gold road, and Ginger moved closer to Shiphrah everytime someone passed them. Ginger remembered what the Mage Guild associates were babbling about - necromancers lined the Gold Road, ready to ambush unsuspecting travelers and play puppet with their corpses. Ginger didn't particularly want to be a zombie puppet. So far all they had passed were a few Imperial merchants, a courier, and a Legion soldier. It was late in the afternoon and the Breton wondered if they should stop at the next inn. Shiphrah quickly dismissed the notion, stating it would be foolish to stop so early. Everything was going fine until they ran into a small contigent of necromancers. Three stood directly in front of them, with two flanking each side. Shiphrah counted them quickly in her head.

"Dammit, there's seven." She swore under her breath.

"…seven?" Ginger squeaked.

"There could be more." The Dunmer said simply.

"Oh, how fantastic." The Breton growled sarcastically.

The necromancers had feral grins; they looked quite like cats ready to pounce on two mice.

"It looks like we've found a couple of helpless women." The one in the middle said, chuckling.

"You mistake us for simple travelers. I will only warn you once, let us pass."

The necromancers seemed unconvinced by Shiphrah's threat and moved in closer. Before anyone could react, Shiphrah hurled a dagger coated with acidic poison at the leader. It struck her in the shoulder, while the other necromancers took cover in different directions.

"I told them I was only going to warn them once!" Shiphrah growled as she readied her bow and arrow.

One of the necromancers had taken cover in a ditch overrun with weeds and the like. He lazily cast a paralyze spell over Ginger. The spell was weak and held her for no more than ten seconds. As soon as the spell dissipated and she had control over her limbs, the Breton drew her sword and shield while casting a dispel spell. She struck the necromancer in the ditch with the pommel of her sword, the sound of the pommel hitting his skull resonated amongst them, followed by a sickening, wet crack. Before the necromancer could recover from the blow she plowed her sword through his throat. He made a slight gurgling sound then slumped in the ditch and was no more. Two necromancers saw that one of their own had fallen and charged straight for Ginger. They cast shock spells simultaneously and both hit Ginger directly in the back. She flew backwards and rolled into the ditch. Just as one of the necromancers was about to attack again, two arrows hit him in the shoulder suddenly. The necromancer stumbled and was distracted. Ginger took this opportunity to cast a frost spell at him, then cleaved his head in two with her longsword. After Shiphrah fired those two arrows at the necromancer attacking Ginger, she turned her attention back to the ones engaging her. She tossed a vial of a green, noxious fluid and it struck a female necromancer in the face. The vial shattered upon impact and her skin immediately started to disintegrate with a hissing sound. Shiprhah then drew one of her daggers and slit the woman's throat.  
Another necromancer attacked her from behind and slashed at her leather armor with a dagger. The dagger cut into her armor, ripping it and leaving a deep gash in her dark, ashen skin. Shiphrah swore under her breath and turned to face her attacker. She pulled out one of her arrows that was doused with a paralysis poison and fired it straight at her attacker. It struck him square in the forehead and he fell backwards with a loud thump.  
Only three necromancers remained; the the three who had engaged them head on - their Altmer leader, a Breton, and a Dunmer.  
Shiphrah decided to engage the Altmer, leaving it up to Ginger who she would attack next. The Altmer was quick however and cast a frost spell that barreled into Shiphrah at full force. Shiphrah was knocked back and tried desperately to regain her footing. The gashes on the right side of her hip were throbbing with every move she made and blood was starting to pool in her armor slightly. Shiphrah drew the Blade of Woe, the dagger Lucien had given her long ago and attacked the Altmer necromancer head on. The Altmer woman blocked Shiphrah's assault with a dagger of her own. The two engaged in a power struggle that seemed to last an eternity. Finally, Shiprah was able to sweep one of her feet and knock the high elf backwards. Then Shiphrah disarmed her and drove her dagger into the Altmer's throat.  
While Shiphrah was figthing with the Altmer, Ginger had managed to take out the Dunmer necromancer.

"And then there was one." Shiphrah breathed, gesturing to the Breton necromancer.  
The two women were able to take down the last necromancer easily and both slumped down do the ground fatigued by their battle. Ginger noticed then that Shiphrah had two deep cuts above her right hip.  
Ginger scooted closer to her companion and began casting a healing spell, but Shiphrah swatted her hand away impatiently.

"I have potions, conserve your energy." She panted, reaching into her pack and pulling out two violet bottles. She tossed one to Ginger and chugged the other.  
Ginger sipped at hers and said cheerily, "I think we make a good team!"

The Dunmer shot her an icy glare and said nothing.


End file.
